The present disclosure relates to a print tape that is a medium on which one or more characters can be printed by a tape printer, and to a tape printer that is configured to print one or more characters on a print tape.
A tape printer prints one or more characters on a print tape in accordance with an application, and creates labels, statements and wrist bands etc., for example. For example, a printing mark is formed on or a detection hole is formed in the print tape, as a reference portion that is used to identify a position of a print area. The tape printer starts printing after positioning the print tape based on the reference portion that is optically detected. Depending on the application, holes may be formed in the print tape. A technology is known that is used to optically distinguish between the reference portion and the holes formed in the print tape.
In a first example, a statement paper is known that is used for printing a statement in which binding holes have been formed. In an automatic transaction device, a light emitting sensor is provided facing a reflective sensor in order to detect a printing mark of the statement paper. By using a measurement value when the light emitting sensor is illuminated, the automatic transaction device can detect the printing mark without being influenced by the binding holes formed in the statement paper.
In a second example, a medium is known that is used for printing wrist bands in which are formed adjustment holes and a fixing hole that are used to fix a fastener. A detection hole that has a different aperture width than the adjustment holes and the fixing hole of the wrist band is formed in the medium. A printer can distinguish the detection hole from the adjustment holes and the fixing hole and detect the detection hole due to a difference in pulse width of a detection signal of a reflective sensor.